Pool Romance!
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: A romantic OS on ABHIRIKA. It's for KK as a gift for AbhiRika Drabbles Competetion. :) :)


**He ha ho ho...thinking na...kiska OS aya re? The laziest & most irregular writer of the forum :p**

 **This OS is for KK...i wrote whatever came to my mind! :p read without expectations :v**

* * *

 **::Pool Romance::**

.

.

"Don't come close to me"..Tarika said with a glare.

"Why? I'm ur husband and i have the full right on you"...he smirks.

"Umm..but u can't without my permission"...she was little scared seeing his continuous pace toward her.

"Acha..aisa kya?"...he raised his one eyebrow smirking and continued..."per main toh tumhara pati hoon...mujhe tumhari permission k bhi zaroorat nahi...ab tum ek achi wife ki tarah mere baat man jayo"...he said taking a more step toward her.

"Dekho Abhijeet...tum ye thik nahi kar rahe ho..main complaint kr dungi Salunkhe sir se"...she said in a warning tone. She was looking at her back once & once at him..

"Toh karo...kisne mana kiya? Main darta hoon kya unse!"...he moved more forward.

"Main Acp sir se karungi"...she thought may be it would work.

But Abhijeet didn't stop and maintain his same smirk..."kardo agr himmat hai toh.."

Now Tarika got afraid and before she could anything Abhijeet pushed her and SPASH!

Tarika fell in swimming pool. She was just shocked that Abhijeet seriously pushed her in the pool. Within few secs, Abhijeet joined her with a victorious smile.

"Ye tumne thik nahi kiya Abhi"...she made an angry face & pouted.

"Mujhe pata hai maine kya kiya"...he went close to her. She was trying to go away from him. But Abhijeet caught her & splash some water on her face to irritate her more. He was enjoying annoying her.

"Wah...aise chandni raat mein...sirf main aur tum yun paani mein"...he said in a seductive voice. He went more close to her. His eyes went on her wet lip. He thought the wetness has increased her beauty. He was about to kiss her when Tarika pushed him hard and he fell down in the water.

Tarika laughed at him and said, "ab pakar ke dikhayo"...she turned away from him & started swimming to the other side of him. She was expecting him to chase her...but she didn't feel him chasing. She turned and saw none in the water.

She stopped at once and became scared. Tarika called out for him..."Abhijeet...kaha ho tum?" But she didn't get any response. Her heartbeat became faster.

"Abhijeet...dekho mazak mat karo...mujhe bohot darr lag rahi hai..." she was really scared.

Suddenly he appeared from under the water & caught her with..."kyon? Pakar liya na"...he winked and laughed.

Tarika gave her angry and beat him in his chest..."u r impossible...main kitna darr gayi thi pata hai...na tum dikhayi de rahe the..aur nahi koi awaz!..."

Abhijeet laughed at her with..."dekha CID walo ka techniques ka kamaal...yunhi CID ke Senior Inspector nahi bane...;) "

Tarika got angrier..."khabardaar age se apne ye CID giri mere sath ki toh! I just hate u! "

Abhijeet replied with the flow..." I love u too.."

"Maine I love u nahi..I hate u kaha..."

"Toh kya huya...i hate u k ander bhi I love u hi tha..."

Tarika got irritated more..."uff! Tum na bilkul..bilkul..."

"Isse age bhi baroge?"

"Donkey ho! Ab khush?"

Abhijeet got shocked! Did she really say him Donkey?

"Acha main Donkey hoon? "

"Haan..ho toh? "

"Abhi dikhata hoon ye donkey kya karta hai..."

He pulled her by waist extremely close to him...Tarika got scared..

Abhijeet moved his face close her holding her firmly. Tarika was trying to free her but couldn't as he was enough enough. She could feel his breath on her & closed her eyes. Abhijeet moved more & She thought he would kiss her. But he didn't..rather he burrowed his face in her neck. He kissed her neck & she shivered. He started teasing her neck with his lips. Tarika held his head to press him towards her neck but he didn't obey. He slightly bit in Tarika's neck & she moaned. He smirked. He dragged his lips to her earlobe & bit her there. She whispered..."Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet took a look of her face. He could feel her wanting him. He thought to tease her more. He teasingly kissed her lips for making her wanting more. Tarika held him. But he left her & swam back with a teasing smile.

Tarika called him..."Abhijeet..."

"Kyon main toh donkey hoon na...! Ab donkey k pass kyon ana! "...he replied smirking.

..

 _Flashback starts_

 _ **Night 9:00 PM**_

 _AbhiRika were in their room. Abhijeet was checking latest news online on his tab. Tarika was sitting beside the window looking outside._

 _"Dekho na Abhi...mausam kitna suhana hai..."_

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _"Agr baarish aye toh kitna maza ayega na..." she spoke in a very curious manner._

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _"Per lagta nahi baarish ayega..." she made a sad face. Then her eyes fall on the swimming pool. He eyes started shinning again._

 _"Abhijeet chalo pool mein jate hai..."_

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _Now Tarika got irritated with his continuous "Hmmm..."...She turned and saw Abhijeet engrossed in his tab. She went close to him putting her hand on her waist. Abhijeet noticed her & looked up with questioning gaze._

 _"Kya huya? "_

 _"Kya huya! Ye pucho kya nahi huya! Main kab se boli ja rahi hoon aur tum baas 'Hmmm..' 'Hmmm...' (Imitating him) kiye ja rahe ho..."_

 _"Wo toh tum hamesha hi bolti rehti ho..." he said in a flow & then bit his tongue realizing what he said. He saw fire in Tarika's eyes._

 _"Main hamesha zaida bolti hoon? "_

 _"Nahi nahi..mera wo matlab nahii tha..main toh baas..."_

 _"Tumhe aur safai dene k zaroorat nahi..mujhe sab pata hai! Tum sare mard ek jaise hi hote ho...biwi ki baaten sunne ka toh waqt nahi hota tumhe...aur kuch bolu bhi toh tumhe zaida bolna lagti hai! Huh! "_

 _Abhijeet tried to say something but cut by her again..."raho tum apne tab k sath.."_

 _She was leaving when Abhijeet caught her hand. He stoop up from bed._

 _"Chalo...chalte hai pool mein.."_

 _"Nahi...mera mood nahi hai ab..tum akele jayo..."_

 _"Aise kaise mood nahi! Abhi toh keh rahi thi pool mein jana hai...aur uske liye kitni sare baatein sunayi wo alag..aur gussa bhi ho gayi..."_

 _Tarika pushed him saying..."tumhari galti...tumne hi modd bigara aur gussa dilaya...ab main bilkul bhi interested nahi hoon.."_

 _"Aise kaise interested nahi ho...jana toh parega..."_

 _"Nahi jayungi main.."_

 _"Jayogi...wo bhi abhi mere sath..." saying so he lifted her in his arms. Tarika started hitting him with..."Abhijeet choro mujhe...mujhe kahi nahi jana..."_

 _But Abhijeet didn't listen to her & directly put her near the swimming pool._

 ** _[PS- AbhiRika r on their 2nd honeymoon :p it has been 6 months of their marriage. They couldn't visit any places after their honeymoon becoz of work pressure. Recently, Abhijeet has returned from a hard mission of 15 days. So Acp sir gave him & Tarika a leave of 1 week. AbhiRika has come to Lonavla & staying in Acp sir's farmhouse as per his insist or better better to say order. It was the 2nd day of their trip.]_**

 _Flashback ended._

..

He turned back to leave the pool when Tarika came under the water & blocked his way. He became surprised. Now it was time for Tarika to smirk.

"Bhulo maat...agr tum CID officer ho toh,.main bhi CID ka hi hissa hoon...training mujhe bhi mili..." she winked at him.

Before he could react, Tarika pushed him against the wall of the pool. Tarika put her hands on his chest. She moved her right hand on his chest. Abhijeet got shocked at her sudden bold action. Tarika at first kissed on his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his neck & bit him. Now he moaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist for getting more close to her. She moved towards his face & blew air slowly. He closed his eyes. She brought her lips near him & blew air again. He was about to kiss her but she out her hand on his lip. He opened his eyes. She rubbed her nose cutely with him.

Then...she pushed him hard to separate herself & quickly got out of the pool. He was shocked at her quick action. She ran far from him & stopped. He was still in the pool looking at her. She laughed at him shouting..."Donkey.."

Abhijeet got out of the pool..."Tarika ki bachi...aj main tumhe nahi chorunga..."

She ran & he chased her. After running for around 10 mins in the garden & around the pool...he caught her & started tickling her & then swirling her in the air.

They both were breathing heavily & laughing whole heartedly. After a long time they laughed with each other like this...enjoying to the fullest. After swirling for a while he put her down...

They looked at each other's glowing faces & laughed again. Their forehead touched and they smiled. Abhijeet looked into her eyes & Tarika looked back. He cupped her face & their lips met with each other. They shared a very passionate kiss. Tarika blushed they broke apart for breath. He pulled her up in his arms & went to the bedroom.

Abhijeet lied her on bed. He opened his wet shirt and let that fall on the ground. Tarika was blushing seeing her dashing hubby like this after long. She thought how much she missed him in those days. Abhijeet moved to her. He locked Tarika's curl behind her ear as they were covering his wife's beautiful face. He kissed on her forehead, cheek, neck. She was shivering at his cold touch. He kissed her & she responded. The kiss led to another kiss & got more deeper.

The night became very passionate & beautiful.

* * *

 **KK see...i'm done ;) this is ur gift for organizing such a wonderful contest which gave us lots of AbhiRika's sweet, emotional, romantic moments.**

 **I was wanting to read a passionate AbhiRika. But didn't get any :(**

 **That's why KK k gift k bahane khud hi likh diya :p**

 **But plz someone write another *_* bilkul passionate romantic AbhiRika *_* *_***

 **KK ko gift karne k liye hi likh do ;) u all know that KK loves AbhiRika...she loves passionate, romantic, emotional every kinda AbhiRika stories. If not me...write for KK plz :D ;)**

 **Plz now review to encourage me :) :)**


End file.
